This invention relates generally to women's undergarments and more particularly to undergarments for supporting the breasts, known as brassieres.
These undergarments generally provide support with straps around the back and usually also have shoulder straps. Strapless dresses and some summer wear cannot be worn with these undergarments because the straps are unsightly. Undergarments without straps have been proposed, but in order to provide support they, typically, are made from coarse, stiff fabrics which can be uncomfortable to the wearer.
The present invention solves the problem of eliminating the straps while also providing the proper support with a soft, pliable undergarment. The breast support of this invention has a soft, firm border which adhesively attaches to the skin, and a contour-cushioned foam cup partly covering the breast. The strapless bra of the present invention has an elevated inside area which supports the breast. A portion of the breast is shifted in position and the padding replaces the region which is shifted.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a breast support which eliminates the need for straps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a strapless breast support which is soft and pliable.